Endemoniados
by Mom Rules
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo se volvían a encontrar como dos seres totalmente diferentes, como un humano y como un demonio, listos para pelear por lo que sentían.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

Advertencias: AU (Universo alternativo) Lemon +18

Summary: Después de tanto tiempo se volvían a encontrar como dos seres totalmente diferentes, como un humano y como un demonio, listos para pelear por lo que sentían.

-Editado-

* * *

Endemoniados

* * *

Ella era perfecta, una rosa que no se marchitaba. Ella era toda una diosa, de los pies a la cabeza. Pero era una rosa con espinas demasiados grandes. Lo tenía todo, todo lo que necesitaba.

Los pasos felinos, su delineada figura con zapatos de aguja, sus carnosos labios rojos y sus anteojos negros. Era como si fuera la dueña del mundo, pero yo sabía quién era.

Me miro con arrogancia, no agache la mirada ante su presencia y ella sonrió con desafío para luego pasar de mí. Aunque yo había caído y ahora era un mortal y ella un demonio, o eso parecía, mantuve la mirada firme.

Ella supo que yo podía obsérvala, lo sabía. Pero su mirada real y su falsa humanidad no me asustaban, yo la conocía. Camino hasta la entrada de ese elegante restaurante, con un corto vestido negro.

Seguí observándola, era como una tentación. Mire hacia al cielo, la historia iba a suceder de nuevo y podía asegurar que esta vez, sí iba a ver un final distinto.

Volví mi mirada a ella, mientras exhalaba el humo de mi cigarrillo, se deshizo de sus grandes y caros anteojos. Sus esmeraldas se abrieron paso brillando como el mar. Tan hermoso, tan único. Los había extrañado.

Sonreí, nunca pensé que me la iba a cruzar en este lugar, ella arrugo el entrecejo, sabía que estaba molesta o tal vez confundida. Había pasado tiempo, pero era casi imposible olvidar el pasado.

Volví a sonreír, era yo quien lo hacía con arrogancia ahora, ella levantó una fina ceja, movió su exótico cabello rosado a su hombro izquierdo y con el índice me llamó, elegante.

Tire mi cigarrillo y lo pise mientras me encaminaba adentró del restaurante, demasiado fino para mi gustó. Los egoístas humanos llenos de dinero y soledad me miraron con desaprobación, ignoré sus inútiles miradas y me dirigí directo a mi objetivo.

Me senté enfrente, su mirada era más analítica, parecía que algunas cosas habían cambiando, esperaba que no fuera tan así.

—Vidente — susurró fríamente.

—Demonio — ataqué, su tono no me había gustado nada. Pero no permití que ella lo supiera. Su mirada minuciosa atravesó cada poro de mi piel, no quite mi sonrisa si no, la retorcí más.

—Puedo matarte, lo sabes —me retó.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero si hubieras querido matarme, lo hubieras hecho ya.

Me acomode más en la suave silla, su mirada se incrusto en mí y con sus brazos cruzados comenzó a interrogarme.

—¿Cómo te llamas, humano?

Arrugue el cejo, ¿qué clase de juego era este? Ignoré los pensamientos que se estaban empezando a armar en mi cabeza, si quería jugar, jugaríamos.

—Sasuke. ¿Y tú?

Ella levantó una fina ceja con diversión mientras una sonrisa llena de sorna surcaba sus labios. A un demonio no se le preguntaba el nombre.

—Tengo muchos, pero llámame Sakura.

El mesero se acercó y dejo un café enfrenté de ella.

—¿Gusta algo? — me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, sabía que él no era humano, aparte no tenía deseos de nada, solo de ella. La había esperado mucho tiempo. Se retiró sin antes, darle una mirada de advertencia a ella. Estábamos rodeados, eso explicaba su actitud.

—Puedo sentirte, humano. — sonrió arrogante para volver a su lugar y su café.

—Ya quisieras. — con molestia dejo su taza con brusquedad de nuevo en la mesa.

—Puedo matarte, no me provoques. —asentí.

—Ya lo mencionaste. Te puedo asegurar que es lo que menos quiero, pero tú como yo sabemos que deseo. — murmuré, quise decir deseamos, pero había que jugar bien las cartas, esta era mi única oportunidad.

Me analizó una vez más y mordió sus labios.

—Sabes lo que soy e ¿igual lo quieres? — asentí una vez más. Esta vez pude captar una doble intención en sus palabras y mi intranquilidad se esfumo.

—Te daré lo que quieres. Pero primero debes saber que al finalizar me beberé tu asquerosa alma. — agregó mientras tomaba un sorbo de ese café.

—Hmp, claro. — murmure con un deje de sarcasmo. Ella no me iba a matar, ella estaba ahí y recordaba quien era.

—A las ocho en el Park Hyatt, habitación 102, ahora vete. — espetó con algo de brusquedad.

—Hmp, nos vemos Sakura.

—Nos vemos, Sasuke.

Sin más me marché, esperando ansioso a que el tiempo pasé rápido.

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Editado.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia escrita aquí, es lo único que me pertenece.

Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno) Lemon +18.

N/A: Lamento la tardanza, más detalles abajo.

(Aclaración: en la primera parte Sasuke y Sakura fingieron no conocerse, quiero aclararlo por si abajo se confunden)

* * *

Endemoniados.

II

* * *

.

.

 _Nuestras alas se extendían, el blanco de las nubes y la suavidad del viento nos hacía sentir cada vez mejor, la tenía rodeada con mis brazos, apretaba su pequeña cintura, sentía su calor y su aroma, escondí mi cara es su cuello y escuché su risa._

— _Hey, puedo volar por mí misma._

 _La apreté aún más contra mí, sabía que ella podía, sabía lo fuerte que era, pero no se trataba ahora de eso, se trataba de que la quería junto a mí. Nunca antes me había pasado nada igual, pero después de tantas guerras creía que me mecería algo de tranquilidad. Y en ella encontraba eso y mucho más, a pesar de estar rodeos de paz y armonía, con ella era totalmente diferentes, había algo más._

— _Sasuke… - susurro, levante mi cabeza en son de que le prestaba atención. – No quiero que esto termine. Nunca._

 _Con suavidad la di vuelta, entre las corrientes pequeñas del viento, tome su rostro entre mis manos, deposite un pequeño beso en su frente. Y luego uno en sus labios._

— _Cuando no esté cerca, mira la Luna y piensa en que en alguna parte yo estoy mirándola también. Porque realmente lo estaré haciendo en espera de verte de nuevo. No dejaré que esto terminé. Lo prometo._

 _Ella sonrió, con esas sonrisas tan cálidas y esos ojos verdes tan brillantes, ella no posiblemente no lo sabía, pero mataría por ella._

 _Y creo que fue ese sentimiento tan fuerte que descubrimos uno del otro que las alarmas del cielo se prendieron y fue ese el último momento que tuvimos juntos, esa fue la última vez._

 _De entre las nubes y la tranquilidad del atardecer, las cadenas del infierno se la llevaron arrastras, mientras mis alas fueron arrancadas y cuando desperté el Sol quemaba y ya no era un Ángel, era un mortal. Y ella ya no estaba a mi lado._

* * *

.

.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, sentía todo mi cuerpo caliente envuelto con el suyo, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Sus jadeos y gemidos eran tan excitantes, hacía que quisiera hacerlo una y otra vez, sin parar. Pase mi lengua por su cuello mientras bajaba hacia sus senos, eran tan suaves, parecían dos dulces duraznos. Eran demasiado deliciosos, me encantaban, no me cansaría nunca de ella. Era jodidamente perfecta.

Mordí su botón derecho y gimió tomando mi pelo, esto le gustaba y a mí me encantaba hacerla gritar de puro placer. Me encargue de darle chupones al su otro pecho, pero ya era hora de meterme dentro de ella. Necesitaba sentirla mucho más y sabía que ella quería algo más, pase mis dedos por su zona, y demonios que estaba mojada. Metí un dedo y grito sin poder contenerse. Metí otro más mientras ella se retorcía.

—¿Quieres más?

Asintió con los ojos nublados. Sonreí, demonios se veía tan bien. Era nuestra primera vez juntos, me alegraba ya no pertenecer al Cielo, aquí entre los vivos, lo carnal era tan jodidamente placentero.

Con tan solo verla podía tener un maldito orgasmo, era todo un demonio a mis pies; sus ojos por momentos verdes por otros tan negros, la tome de las caderas y la atraje hacia mí, me acomode entre sus piernas y me metí dentro de ella.

—¡Maldición!

Comenzamos otra guerra, pero esta vez era distinta, había demasiado calor entre nosotros, nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno y el calor aumentaba cada vez más. Ella araño mi espalda y me abrazo apretando más y más. Podía sentir como ella estaba a punto de venir. Y así lo hizo, antes de que si quiera pudiera empezar de nuevo, la levante y la senté sobre mí, era tiempo de cambiar de posición.

Otra vuelta comenzó y así fue hasta que acabamos los dos.

* * *

.

.

—Deberías irte. Vendrán a buscarte. Y no puedo fingir de nuevo.

—Te busqué demasiado tiempo, realmente piensas que ahora que te encontré, simplemente ¿voy a irme?

Me acerqué al borde de la cama, ahí donde ella se encontraba; tomé uno de sus cabellos, tan sedosos y exóticos, la había extrañado, los seres de arriba lo sabían, todos lo sabían. El encuentro en el restaurante fue tan extraño pero milagroso, nunca pensé que me la iba a cruzar en pleno centro, hasta que vi su el rosa de su pelo, su piel tan blanca. Sabía que era ella, era imposible que no lo fuera. Pero no podíamos presentarnos así de simple, debíamos engañar a todos los asquerosos bichos que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

—No podemos repetir la historia de nuevo, Sasuke. – murmuro. Intento levantarse, pero la atrapé a tiempo, la envolví en mis brazos. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

—No podemos, lo sabes.

—No me importa. – Sentencié.

No me importaba un carajo, no quería seguir las reglas; desde mi caída, desde mi transformación había roto cada una de las estúpidas reglas que me habían impuesto, pero ella también había estado jugando. Ni ella ni yo queríamos volver.

—Están subiendo.

Me levanté y comencé a vestirme, no iba a irme. Tomé su ropa y se la extendí.

—Te lo prometí, Sakura. No dejaré que termine, nunca.

—Sasuke… no lo olvidaste – Su mirada reflejaba tristeza e ilusión. Podía ver su lado demonio pero su otro lado también, en parte me alegraba saber que ella tenía el poder de controlar y mantener los equilibrios.

—Las promesas están para cumplirlas.

Extendí mi mano en espera de la suya. Era su decisión, si me decía que sí, no me importaba contra quien, con que o como, simplemente iba a luchar por esto. Desde que toqué la Tierra aprendí a como exorcizar a como desterrar Ángeles. Aprendí a como deshacerme de los vivos, de los caídos, de los buenos y de los malos.

—Sakura.

Mi mano aún seguía extendida. Se escuchaban patadas del lado opuesto de la puerta, la iban a derivar en cuestión de segundos. Miré hacia atrás y en ese instante sentí el calor de sus dedos. Sonreí. La decisión estaba tomada.

La puerta se abrió.

—Estas porquerías maleducadas que no saben tocar la puerta. – escupí con ironía. Ella sonrió conmigo.

Acabaríamos con cada uno de ellos, y con todos los demás que se nos presente. No dejaríamos que esta vez ellos consiguieran lo que querían, ya había pasado. Cuando éramos dos Ángeles servidores de Dios, sin pensar nos enamoramos uno del otro y sin aviso, simplemente, nos separaron. Me trajeron a este mundo siendo un humano inmortal y a ella la enviaron al otro lado, al Infierno.

Por profesar amor, por cuidarnos uno al otro, por contar con el otro, nos desterraron y nos separaron por caminos totalmente diferentes, desde entonces me dediqué a encontrar cada secreto de los otros mundos, de matar a cada inhumano, a limpiar y manchar, con ira hasta que decidí buscarla y al fin después de tanto tiempo la volví a ver.

Y jure por todos los seres de mi antiguo mundo que no dejaría que nada me separara de ella otra vez.

 _Porque ni el Cielo ni el Infierno me iban a decir a quien podía o no amar._

 _._

* * *

Soy una mala persona, lo sé. Debí actualizar antes pero no pude, lo siento muchísimo. Espero que les haya gustado, tal vez esperaban otra cosa, pero bueno aún me falta limar estas cosas, sacando el hecho de que hace mucho no escribo. Tuve que editar el primero para que emparejara.

En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!

PD: Ama a quien quieras, que nada ni nadie te diga lo contrario. Recuerda que eres libre y que el amor no se elige, se siente.


End file.
